


May We Meet Again One Day

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barry's In College, Coldflash Bingo, Hook Up, M/M, Mentions of Green Lanterns, Pre Canon Meet, mentions of sex but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “But what’s a cute little thing like you,” he drawls, sending a shiver racing down Barry’s spine, “Doing tucked away in the corner? Not a fan of big parties? Or waiting for someone?”Or, Barry meets his favorite villain long before they fight in costumes.





	May We Meet Again One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheWhoWalksUnseen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoWalksUnseen/gifts).



> Prompt was: AU where Len and Barry know each other before canon. Whether or not they date/have a one-night-stand is up to you. Can definitely involve smut as well.
> 
> So originally this wasn't what I was planning to write, but I realized I wasn't gonna get it finished in time to post, so I hope you enjoy this small offering while I continue to work on what I really want to gift to you!!
> 
> Bingo Prompt: College AU, Coldflash Bingo

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

Barry does not want to be here, that much is obvious he thinks as he hunches in on himself, in a vain attempt to meld himself to the corner he’s tucked himself away in. Glancing around for either of his friends, hoping he can either say he tired and make an escape from the loudness of the party or find someone to talk too.

Feeling his shoulders slump when he can’t spot either John or Hal, he feels his hopes shrivel up. Glancing around, straightening up he goes to take a step when a body suddenly steps in front of him, causing him to startle and flail back into his corner.

“Ow,” Barry moans, lifting his hand up rub against the back of his head, where it’d collided with the wall. Looking up, apologies ready to fall from his lips, he feels his tongue stick and his mouth suddenly go dry as he locks eyes with the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

Clear, deep azure eyes, that seemed to peer deep into Barry’s person; sharp nose and cheek bones that could cut glass, and…oh, oh no Barry feels his face flush as he watches those full stretch, crocking up into a half smirk.

“Shit,” Barry murmurs as his hand slips down to rub at the back of his neck, “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” he asked as he looked up at the man from beneath his lashes.

Chuckling softly, the man leans forward, shifting to avoid letting the crowd of the party get to close, which moves him closer into Barry’s personal space. “Only a little bit, sweetheart,” the stranger rumbles lowly, ducking his head closer towards Barry’s ear. “But I don’t mind.”

Swallowing, Barry shifts half pressing himself back into the wall behind him and half into the other’s warmth, his face feeling like it was on fire as he darted glances at the other, clearly older man.

“But what’s a cute little thing like you,” he drawls, sending a shiver racing down Barry’s spine, “Doing tucked away in the corner? Not a fan of big parties? Or waiting for someone?”

Blinking, Barry tries swallowing again, glancing at the man, before flicking his eyes around as he answers, “I’m, um, I’m actually not a fan, but um, my uh, my roommate and his friend thought I should, I should try and come out? And, um, have some fun?”

_God,_ Barry thinks to himself _, he sounds like such a tool._

Chuckling softly, the man moves his hand up, slipping it pass Barry’s head and crowds him further into the corner. “Pretty thing like you shouldn’t be tucked away, in a corner no less,” he whispers as he ducks his head so his lips brush Barry’s ear as he speaks. “Should be out there, where everyone can see you, beautiful.” The man pauses as he draws back so they can lock eyes again and moves his free hand up to cup Barry’s smooth cheek in his rough callused hand.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Bar-Barry.”

His lips stretch, spreading wide into a full blown leering smirk, “I’m Len.” Shifting closer, “Feel free to say no, at any time, but how about you and I find somewhere a little less crowded and quiet.”

Barry doesn’t let himself think about it too hard —knowing full well if he did, his inner Joe would convince him what a bad idea it was to go off with a stranger he’d met at a party— he only gave himself a moment before smiling shyly and nodding.

“Cool,” Len grin, eyes sparkling like he was telling a joke before moving back and letting his hand fall down to capture one of Barry’s own in his, and turned to start slipping through the crowd, towing Barry behind him as he went.

 

 

After slipping out of the frat house, and letting himself be talked into climbing on the back of the man’s motorcycle, Barry finds himself being whisked off to a motel just a few blocks away from his campus. Climbing off the back of the bike, and standing on jelly legs, Barry finds himself flushing as Len slips up to the receptions desks and flirts while getting them a room.

“Here we are,” Len rumbles as he sashays back over towards Barry, sliding up and pulling the younger man firmly into his side. He waves the key card with his other hand towards the elevators.

They keep their hands to themselves. Well, for the most part they do, only Len lets his slip down once or twice to run over Barry’s ample booty, causing the younger man to flush brightly when he does.

Barry expects, once they’re in the room, for it to go hard and fast but he’s surprised when once the doors shut and locked, Len crowds him up against it and kisses him slow and deep, keeping them there for a while before pulling back slowly and asking in a deep, raspy voice if he, “Can I unwrap you like a present, Barry?”

Whimpering softly, he gives a jerky nod as Len steps back and reaches up to slowly peel the jacket Barry hadn’t bothered taking off at the party, and tossing it carefully over to the little table. Slowly he works the button up flannel down one arm, than the other, before carefully adding it to the table. Pausing, Len draws Barry back into a heated kiss as he works his hands under the man’s thin tee shirt, slowly working it up as his hands wander further and further up the lean torso.

“Je _sus_ ,” Barry whimpers out when Len’s hands find his nipples, giving them a little pinch before he again steps back and carefully frees him from his tee shirt. “ _Len_ ,” he whines out, lifting his hands to start in on the other’s clothes, only to be stopped by rough hands wrapping around his wrists and stopping him just as his hands curl into the leather jacket.

“Not yet, Barry,” Len purrs, eyes dark and hooded as he peers at him. “First, let me unwrap my treat,” he rumbles out in a husky, low voice as he slides his hands down Barry’s arms, to his sides before pausing at thin hips and wrapping around to tug him close again.

“Besides,” Len adds, lips brushing against lips as he leans forward to press their lips together in a kiss, “We’ve got all night to get to know one another, don’t we?”

Gulping, Barry gave a tentative nod in agreement, "We do, um, have all night."

 

 

**Years later…**

 

“ _Len?_ ” Barry cries out in shock as he stumbles, rolling a few feet before popping up and staring in shock at the black clad figure sprawled across the pavement. He only stays to stare for another few seconds before he’s up and speeding away from the truck.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
